Strung Out
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I'm a junkie; I know it and I accept it. I'm so strung out on you, baby. -YAOI-


Strung Out

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOcness, slash, language, masturbation)  
Pairing: Reno x Rude  
Summary: I'm a junkie; I know it and I accept it. I'm so strung out on you, baby. -YAOI-  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long breaks between fics. Emotional ups and downs, graduation coming up, boyfriend stress... it's a lot going on with me. But I'm in a writing mood, and I wanna give y'all somethin' sexy. So I hope you enjoy!  
In Ren's POV. Italics are flashbacks.

SB

* * *

I crawl onto the bed and settle into the soft silk sheets. I grab my phone and slide a finger across the screen to unlock it.  
No new message, no missed call.  
I sigh and set the phone on the nightstand. This is the usual: every night I wanna talk to you, I don't hear from you for a couple days. That is, until you decide to resurface and tell me that I was on your mind.  
I need to talk to you so badly. I wanna hear your voice, baby.  
I'm horny as fuck.  
I roll over so I'm on my back and my erection strains against my boxers. I groan and shut my eyes. The last time your mouth was on my dick was a week ago. That delicious wet mouth of yours can unravel me in a fuckin' second, no lie. And you let me fuck your mouth as hard as I want with no complaints. You only groan and suck harder, and stare up at me with that lusty sparkle in your sexy eyes.  
Ever since we started fucking, nothing or no one else has been able to make me come like you. I've tried to fill the void with someone else, but they got nothin' on you. Not one of 'em could do it like you, yo.  
My cock twitches again when I grab the pillow from your side of the bed. I can still smell your cologne in it. It makes me think of our latest escapade...

_I pin your hands above your head and kiss you hard while I grind my erection against yours. You shiver and I chuckle lowly.  
"Somebody's happy to see me," I smirk.  
"Very happy," you murmur and begin to grind back. "I've been wanting this all week."  
"Oh, so you're addicted now?" I press two fingers against your lips. You take them in your mouth and suck hungrily. I pull them out when they're dripping wet.  
"Yeah. So give me my fix."  
"Is that how you ask for things? I see why your mom named you Rude..."  
With two fingers inside, I reach your sweet spot. You arch up and your hands clench tightly. I nibble on your lower lip and coax you into a kiss.  
"Please fuck me, Reno..."  
"Mmm, that's better. Show me how you want it, then."_

_Without hesitation, you push me on my back and slowly ease down until I'm balls-deep inside of you._

_"Nice view," I look you up and down with a satisfied grin. "Lemme see those hips move, baby..."_

You rode me like a pro that night. Just the sight of you on my cock made me wanna blow my load...

I pull my rock-hard erection out and watch it twitch for a moment. This'll be the fourth time I've jerked off today, and it just seems like jerking off is only a temporary fix.

Before I can wrap my hands around my cock, my phone starts vibrating.

Surprisingly, it's you.

"Yo," I murmur.

"Hey. What you up to?"

"What do ya think I'm up to?"

"I have an idea," you chuckle. "Something involving your right hand and your dick... that sound about right?"

"Actually, I thought I'd switch it up tonight, so I'm using ol' Lefty."

"You want some help?"

"I'd love it, actually. You comin' over?"

"No, I won't be home 'til tomorrow night. But I can still make you cum..."

That husky undertone in your voice sends chills down my spine and I grab my cock.

"Tell me somethin' nasty, then..."

"I want you in me right now, Ren. Your big, throbbing cock all the way inside me... so deep inside me I could feel you for days..."

I moan and stroke a little harder. I swear I can feel him on me, that sweet ass slapping against me while I take him for a ride.

"Then I'll lay you back and take control, grinding my hips with you inside of me. I know you like it when I'm on top, right?"

"Fuckin' _love_ it, babe..."

"You feel so good inside me, and you taste even better. Let me wrap my lips around you and suck you dry..."

My body heats up with your every word. I asked for nasty and you're definitely givin' it to me. My hand is sticky with pre-cum and still leaking like a broken faucet. I'm almost there, I feel it...

"You wanna cum, don't you?" you groan.

"Hell _yes_!"

"Then cum for me, Reno. _Give it to me_."

With one more hard stroke I moan your name and shoot my load, covering my chest in cum. I can hardly breathe and my entire body is shivering. I take a minute to catch my breath and remember how to talk.

"Damn... didn't know you could be so dirty, yo..."

"You asked for somethin' nasty, so I gave you nasty."

"That I did, baby. Damn, you got me feelin' like a junkie right now, babe."

"I think somebody's addicted," you chuckle again.

"So very addicted, and lovin' it..."

* * *

Blanked out at the ending... but I hope y'all liked it!

SB


End file.
